


As long as you love me so (let it snow)

by TheBookwormsDen



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman Friendship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holiday Sweaters, James Copley is inmortal, M/M, Memories, Romance, Secret Santa, Singing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookwormsDen/pseuds/TheBookwormsDen
Summary: “Are you going to keep staring love?” James asked, not turning and leaving the sugar on the counter. Booker laughed, hearing the smile in his boyfriend’s voice “Just for a bit longer.” He replied resting his head against the wood. “I do love hearing you sing.”
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	As long as you love me so (let it snow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredesrojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredesrojo/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Fitz! Hope you like it!!!

Booker woke up alone, cold sheets against his skin, and James was already gone God knew where. “Why did I fell in love with an early riser?” he asked himself yet his lips curved in a soft smile, thinking of the man who had stolen his heart. Who would have guessed a year ago uh? Lost and alone, and now… Now he was… Happy? Relaxed?

He didn’t know, but he did like it.

He moved and grabbed his phone, groaning at the hour. Nine thirty. What the hell was James doing up? They were enjoying their vacation; the team was off missions!! Was it that difficult to stay in bed and rest more?

“Sleeping in, don’t you know that concept, _mon coeur_?” Booker grumbled to himself, getting off the bed. Naked as he was, after last night's activities, the slightly colder air in the room was not a welcomed change. Practically running he went to the show, sighing happily when the warm water hit him.

Under the water, his thoughts ran through the last year, with all the crazy stuff that happened... Nearly losing James had been the cherry on top of a crazy, crazy year...

* * *

_“Book. This group knows Copley is linked to us. They have him, and I need you to be with a clear head ok?”_

_“How can you do this Andy? How can you be so calm and collected when Quynh…? I know how much you hate seeing her die more so after all that happened.” He looked at Andy wondering, trembling with fear for his partner. She crouched in front of him, steady and strong, always the big sister..._

_“I try to, but it’s impossible when your other half is at risk...”_

_“I cannot… I don’t… I love him, Andy. I can't lose him" A smile bloomed on her lips, a promise of blood and fury upon those who had taken one of them "Then, let's get him back."_

* * *

"Not the time, Sebastien, not the time" he thought, putting his head under the showerhead, letting the water erase the memories. But the warmth made him miss James and his memories of the night before were bright and vivid on his head.

The snow outside, painting everything in white. The taste of chocolate in his lips, with cinnamon. The gentle, sensual kisses; the grip on his hips, the noises that filled the room...

Fortunately, they were alone in the house, as the team was scattered to the winds. They had split at the end of November until the middle of January needing and wanting some time to themselves.

Nile had chosen to visit Rome with Nicky and Joe. If her texts were anything to go by, she was enjoying herself a lot. Quynh and Andy had gone somewhere and left them strict orders not to call them unless it was the end of the world. And they had ended going to Booker’s house in the Auvergne, a beautiful house in a tiny village lost in the mountains.

Alone time, with just them enjoying the snow, the calm… and the sex.

He dressed quickly, with Nicky's latest gift (a dark green woolen jumper), and went to the stairs. Halfway down, he heard music coming from the kitchen and followed it. But nothing prepared him for the view that expected him.

His boyfriend (and didn’t that word made him smile like a schoolboy he hadn’t been for soooooo long) was busy fiddling in the cupboard, the table half-filled with some of the breakfast and a box from the Noëlle’s bakery in the counter.

And he was singing.

He leaned against the frame, drinking from the sight in front of him. Dressed with Nicky’s gift (a red woolen jumper that contrasted beautifully against his skin), and a pair of jeans that made his ass look delicious; James Copley looked all kinds of cozy and warm and happy.

And he was crooning the song that was playing on his phone, voice low and rumbling. Booker sighed, happily. It was such a rare treat to see him singing…

“Are you going to keep staring love?” James asked, not turning and leaving the sugar on the counter. Booker laughed, hearing the smile in his boyfriend’s voice “Just for a bit longer.” He replied resting his head against the wood. “I do love hearing you sing.”

Copley turned to him, scoffing with a smile, and pouring some sugar on his coffee. “You are a sap, Seb.” He drank a bit, trying to hide his face, embarrassed. He didn't like his voice, no matter what Booker said about his singing.

“Maybe…” he shrugged smiling and pointed to the cup “You have some coffee for me, _mon chéri_?” James' smiled, all mischief and roguish “Maybe…” he drank a bit, and Booker swore at the daring hint in his lover’s eyes. He moved closer and closer, until they were chest to chest, with Copley trapped between the counter and his boyfriend's body.

“Uhmmm maybe I can taste it somewhere else…” His nose traced James, teasingly, and he couldn’t help but to enjoy the small shiver that ran through his partner. James left the cup on the counter, and gripped his hips, steadying himself. The silence was only broken by the cracking of the fireplace and the Sinatra’s voice singing in the back. “Seb…”

Not letting him talk, Booker leaned a bit and kissed him. It tasted like coffee and honey, like a good morning and a welcome home. But before the kiss could change its pace and turn into a bonfire, Booker stopped and pecked his lips, playful “Tastes better from your lips, _mon chéri._ ”

“As I said, you sap” James laughed and stole another peck, nudging him to move. They started putting the breakfast together, it was an easy dance between them. James turned to his partner, looking at how relaxed and happy he looked. It had taken them a while to get there. Merrick, his banishment, Quynh, his recovery, his own death and resurrection, them getting together.

The trek had been long, yet the view was stunning.

“So, what are our plans for today, love?” James wondered, picking his mug and tucking himself beside Booker, who was looking at the box (and the cookies) with curiosity.

“Nicky, Joe, and Nile are going to call after lunch; they were going to Villa Borghese. She was quite excited last time I talked to her” Booker picked a cookie and nibbled it, moaning happily noticing the taste “You bought my favorites? Thanks, _mon amour_.”

“Bought half-and-half, this side is triple chocolate. And I have a box of “Christmas Cupcakes” as Noëlle called them.” Copley laughed at his boyfriend’s delighted smile “God; you are amazing, James, did I told you that today?”

“Uhmmm no, not yet Sebastien. But do tell me more…” leaving the cup on the table, he moved until he was able to grab him by the neck and kiss him. “You” kiss “are” kiss “so” kiss “fucking” kiss “amazing.” Laughing softly, they separated, beaming smiles in place and Sinatra’s voice still singing in the kitchen.

“I’m glad to be spending these days with you, _mon chéri_.”

“Same my love, same.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO Y'ALL!!


End file.
